Cookie Madness
by Maetel
Summary: Francine locks Syd and Vaughn in Syd's apartment. Boredom sets in and Madness ensues. Another response to a one hour challenge. An AU fic


Title: Cookie Madness 

Author: Maetel 

Email: hakaiteki_tamashii@hotmail.com 

Rating: G 

Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are locked into Syd's apartment, by her roommate Francine. Madness ensues as boredom sets in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cookie Madness 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a dark and boring night. A night you could throw tantrums on and steal cookies, and to one CIA agent's dismay, this night was just beginning. 

"Syd, just what are you doing?" questioned Michael Vaughn, as he saw the tall brunette he worked with wearing an oversized college sweatshirt try to work the lock on a deadbolted door. 

"I have to get out of here. This place is... AUGH!!!" exclaimed Sydney Bristow as she threw down the screwdriver she had been using to try and open the oversized lock for over two hours. "I never thought Francie would intentionally lock me in my own apartment. I can't even figure out how. I mean, I have been trained to break out of places like this with credit cards." 

"Sydney, just calm down. It's only been two hours We'll get out of here," said Vaughn as he looked at the watch on his wrist to see that it was 9 at night. He then began to read the note his coworker's roommate had left for then fifteenth time. 

'Syd, 

'You are hardly ever at home anymore, and frankly I think you need to spend at least one night in. I'll be back sometime around two in the morning. 

'Later, 

'Francie.' 

"And when we do, I am going to hunt Francie down," said Sydney. "I can't call her because her phone is off, and I can't get out of here." 

"Syd, just calm down," said Vaughn. "You are acting as though we are never going to get out of here." 

"What if we don't?" 

"Your roommate is going to have to return sometime soon. Until then just calm down and watch some tv," suggested Vaughn. 

"I don't like tv. Too many commercials," stated the brunette. 

"Then why don't you read or something." 

"I've read everything worth reading in the apartment," she replied. 

"Of all the ever loving..." muttered Vaughn. "What do you want to do?" 

"I want to leave," Sydney said simply. "I want to get out of this apartment. The last time I was cooped up this long in a room was when I was taken prisoner by the CIA about the whole Rambaldi prophecy. I didn't like being cooped up then, and this isn't much better." 

"But at least you are in your apartment," Vaughn stated. "That has to at give you some comfort. You know where you are and what this place is like." 

"But I am here almost every other day," whined Sydney. 

"Did you just whine?" questioned Vaughn with a slight chuckle. 

"I do not whine," said Sydney. "I haven't whined since I was 6 years old." 

"I think you whined," said Vaughn. 

"Shut up Michael," said Sydney. 

"Yup, you whined," said Vaughn. "The only time you ever call me by my first name is when you lie." 

"Shut up. I do not whine and that is a fact," stated Sydney as she tossed a medium sized throw pillow at her fellow CIA agent who was also trapped in the small apartment. 

"Hey!" exclaimed Vaughn as he caught the pillow before is smacked him in the face. "Okay, fine you didn't whine. You just complained like a little child would if it didn't get its way." 

That comment got him a pillow smacking him in the face. 

"I do not sound like a little child," whined Sydney. 

"Oh my God... You did it again. You just sounded like a little kid," laughed Vaughn despite how Sydney was standing in front of him with a pillow in each hand. 

"Take it back," she said. 

"Make me," he retorted simply. If Sydney wanted to act like a child, then would too. 

"I'll make you alright," said Sydney before she started pelting him with each and every throw pillow she could find. 

Still laughing, Michael Vaughn could do nothing but raise his arms and legs in order to knock the slightly hard furniture accessories away. 

"Stop laughing at me," said Sydney as she crossed her arms over her chest due to the fact that she had thrown all of the pillows at the man in the chair. 

"I am trying but you are making it so hard," he stated with a snort. 

"Oh You!!" said Sydney as she punched him on the arm before going across the room to sit on the couch. 

"Ow..." muttered Michael. "I swear you are acting like spoiled child." 

Sydney did not say a word. She simply stuck her tounge out at Vaughn before turning to look out the windows. 

After about an hour Michael got up and said, "I'm going to go get something to drink. Would you like anything?" 

"No thank you," said Sydney as she kept her eyes towards the window. Once he was heading towards the kitchen, Sydney turned her head and watched him walk out of the room. 'Nice butt...' 

After a few minutes, Vaughn walked back into the room with a cup of coffee in one hand while the other was in his pocket. 

"Would you like a sip of my coffee, Syd?" questioned Vaughn holding out the steaming mug. 

"No, thank you," she replied. 

"Alright," said the dark blonde haired man. A moment later a soft rustling could be heard coming from his pocket. 

"What was that?" questioned Sydney curiously. 

"What was what?" asked Vaughn in response. By the look on Sydney's face, he knew that opening his mouth, which was full of cookies, was a mistake. 

"You found Francine's secret cookie stash!" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. 

Placing the hot cup of coffee on a coaster on the coffee table, Michael immedately got up and walked behind the chair he was sitting in. 

"Sydney, she told me where these were, and made me promise not to tell or give you any." 

"You can give me one," said Sydney with a mischeviously nice smile on her face. 

"I gave your roommate my word," he said. 

"You are going to give your word to my roommate, a girl you just met, and keep cookies away from me, a person you work with," said Sydney. "I'm hurt. But soon you will be either hurting worse or giving me those cookies." 

She then ran towards the chair her coworker was standing behind and started in the directions he kept motioning like he was going towards. As she reached the chair she jumped in it, pushing it back, causing her to fall right on the hunky CIA agent. 

"Give me the cookies," she said. 

"No..." said Vaughn as he arched his back up slightly in order to put the cookies under him. 

"Don't make me resort to torture," said Sydney as she poised her hands just below Vaughn's ribs. 

"You wouldn't dare," said Vaughn. In response, Sydney began tickling him until he threw the cookies across the room and under the couch she had been sitting on earlier. 

Sydney then got up and started jumping towards the couch, but much to her annoyance, Michael, tackled her into the pile of pillows she had thrown earlier. He then flipped her over and strtaddled her waist while holding her hands above her head. 

All the while, neither of the two noticed the sound of a lock turning, or the front door of the apartment opening, until they heard, "Oh my God..." 


End file.
